Reverse effect
by Razer Edge Rose
Summary: What if a couple girls joined the Sanzo group? On hiatus
1. this is quite strange

Hi…

-

It's twilight and a jeep with a group of four men inside could be seen driving down the rocky road of the mountain, the two passengers in the back argued about the smaller one being a monkey and threw insults at each other, the man in the passenger seat turned around and hit them across the top of their heads with a paper fan.

"GOKU! GOJYO! IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP IM GONNA KILL YOU!" a really pissed off Genjyo Sanzo yelled at them.

"Ow! Geez, Sanzo, what the hell was that for?" Son Goku, the youngest and smallest of the group complained.

"Because you don't know when to _shut the hell up!"_ Sanzo snapped at him, turning around.

"Now, now Sanzo, they're just bored, no need to be so hard on them." Cho Hakkai, the driver, said.

"Yeah I'm bored!" Goku exclaimed.

"Well come up with a way to relieve your boredom." Sanzo grumbled irritated.

"We could sing ninety-nine bottles of beer again." Sha Gojyo suggested.

"But I'm not allowed to drink beer!" Goku protested.

"Not my fault your underage, you stupid monkey." Gojyo told him.

"What you say, letch?" Goku snapped defensively.

"I called you a stupid monkey, dumbass."

"Who you callin' a dumbass you water breathin' kappa!"

"I may be a kappa, but that's better than being an underage hyperactive MONKEY!"

"You-"Goku couldn't finish his sentence because Sanzo hit them with the fan again.

"I_ SAID_ SHUT THE HELL UP!" he yelled at them, "Hakkai, how long until we get to the next town?"

"We should be able to see it after we get round this next corner." He answered. When they rounded the corner, they were surprised to see the village about another half day away.

"Sanzo, the village is another half a day away, should we keep going or stop and set up camp?" Hakkai asked.

"We should set up camp, it's already almost dark." Sanzo told him. Hakkai stopped the car and it transformed into a small white dragon with a mane down it's neck. The four men went into the nearby woods to find twigs and branches to start the campfire, to cook their dinner. After eating, they hit the sack, vaguely noticing all the pairs of eyes watching them. The next morning they drove off in the jeep.

"You guys notice all those yokai watching us last night?" Goku asked the others.

"Yeah, they had to know who we are, so why didn't they attack?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't know, but it is strange." Hakkai agreed. Suddenly a yokai jumped out of the bushes and landed on the jeep's hood. Immediately a large group of yokai jumped out and surrounded them, including the first one. To the surprise of our heroes, the lager group didn't swarm _them, _they encircled the first yokai.

"Get out of my way!" He demanded.

"No, you know what the leader will do to you if she finds out about your attempt to attack passing travelers!" one of the yokai from the group persuaded.

"_Did that yokai just say 'she'… maybe I misheard something, nobody would be that afraid of a girl."_ The members of the Sanzo group thought.

"_Move!" _ He yelled, jumping over the yokai in his way of attacking the Sanzo group. A blur jumped out of the bushes and pinned the yokai to the ground, creating a mini crater.

"L-leader!" the large group stumbled and bowed to show their respect. The so called leader of the group was indeed a girl. She is 5"4' and a half with lightly tanned skin, a small toned body from constant fighting, and an easily big B or C cup sized bust. She has an ankle length white cloak, to conceal the short battle outfit she has on underneath. The back of the cloak started to turn red.

"_She's bleeding…"_ The Sanzo group noticed. The leader proceeded to slam him into the cliff wall, reopening even more wounds.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded while glaring at the yokai she has pinned.

"L-l-leader please let me explain!" the yokai blubbered.

"Do tell…"

"U-um… that's the Sanzo group! Th-"

"Does this have any important effect on the tribe?"

"No, b-"

"Then I don't care as long as they pose no _threat_ to the _tribe_, they can pass through without being attacked. If you don't understand this and still wish to attack them, then by all means go ahead, but you _won't belong_ in this tribe anymore. Have fun getting killed." She said, cruelly tossing the scared yokai to the ground, then turned and left as the others followed suit. He scrambled to get up and follow the disappearing group, but not without glaring at the Sanzo group.

"What just happened?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, but that girl was hot, even if she is short." Gojyo said, turning to go follow them. Sanzo grabbed him by the collar, promptly stopping him.

"Gojyo, don't follow them." He commanded.

"That girl just said that we can pass through without being attacked as long we don't pose a threat. And I think following their injured leader won't sit well with them." Hakkai told him.

"Besides, I need to see the three aspects today, so let's hurry up." Sanzo grumbled. The dragon transformed into a jeep again, they climbed into it, and drove off to the village.


	2. the inn keeper's friend

Hi… I forgot to mention I don't own Saiyuki in the first chapter… just the female leader and future mentioned characters…

-

The Sanzo group arrived in the village about four and a half hours later. Goku hopped out of the car, when it stopped, and started to run around in search of food. Sanzo sighed in annoyance and headed to the small dojo so he can talk to the three aspects.

"Goku! Bring your little monkey ass back!" Gojyo yelled at him.

"What you call me, you stupid ass kappa?" Goku yelled back, immediately in Gojyo's face.

"I called you a monkey, now come on Sanzo told us to find an inn to stay at." He told Goku, dragging him to the inn. Goku just complained the entire way about not getting to try the local cuisine.

-

"Ah, Sanzo, you have finally arrived." The first aspect said.

"Why the sudden meeting, if I may ask." Sanzo asked politely kneeling to them.

"We believe that after you find the cause of the negative waves, your companions will more than likely be lost to the negative waves." The second aspect informed.

"_They're not my companions!"_ Sanzo thought "Than what do I do about it, if anything?"

"In the woods you and your friends passed this morning, there is a young female yokai that leads a tribe of yokai." The third aspect told Sanzo.

"_The girl that the yokai who attacked us were afraid of…" "_Does this girl have a special power that could help us?" Sanzo inquired.

"Yes, this young yokai can generate positive waves that can cancel the negative waves to a certain distance." The second aspect told him.

"_Is that possible?"_ Sanzo wondered.

"You must go and convince her to travel with you to get rid of the negative waves." The first aspect commanded.

"We believe that there is more yokai with similar power scattered across Shangri-La." The third aspect told him.

"We also believe that this young female yokai has connections to these other yokai." The second aspect told him.

"With this information choose your next course action." The first aspect commanded.

"Thank you…" Sanzo said, already planning what to do next.

"You may leave." The three aspects told Sanzo, disappearing. Sanzo stood up and headed for the inn.

"_Great, now I got to go back to that damn forest to ask this bitch to join us…"_

-

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku stepped into the inn and payed the blond inn keeper for one room with four beds, for the one night. Just as Hakkai was about ask for directions to the local tavern, the doors opened to reveal the girl who saved them from being attacked the night before. She had long mid back length black hair, when tied back, with streaks of dark pink, and dark blue eyes. Her white cloak is spotted with dark red from her reopened battle wounds. On her right shoulder is a little silver feathered bird with gold wings.

"Clover, seriously, you need to take it easy! This the third time in two days that you've come down here." The inn keeper told the girl from the mountain.

"I know, Maria, but the tribesman have been acting weird lately." The girl from the mountain, Clover, said while taking a chair and sitting in front of the desk.

"Really, how so?" The inn keeper, Maria, asked.

"Some of them have been trying to kill each other and passing travelers…" Clover told Maria, getting quieter with each word.

"Even with your powers?" Maria asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Clover, but it sounds like your beginning to go berserk." Clover looked alarmed and angry at the observation.

"_No!_ That could _never_ happen to _my_ tribe under _my_ watch!"

"Think about it Clover, the recent attacks on your tribe and your tribesman acting strangely… I think there may be an outside force messing with your powers and allowing the tribesman to go berserk."

"_The negative waves!"_ Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku thought. Clover sighed; she knew the best course of action to keep her tribe from hurting anyone.

"Well, I guess this means we need to move again…"

"_What? _No! Don't go! Maybe this is just because you have been over working yourself."

"Maybe, but I can't risk the chance of someone in the village being _killed_ by one of _my_ subordinates."

"Well, stay the night, maybe I can convince you to stay as I dress your wounds… _again_." Maria told Clover, as she handed her a key.

"Thank you." Clover said gratefully, walking into the designated room, then walked back out in a different outfit than the short battle armor. She had on a long, baggy, light green shirt with a giant pink flower across the front and back with knee length, baggy, light green shorts.

"What is it with you and shorts?" Maria asked Clover.

"It's disgraceful for someone to be able to see up your skirt as you kick them in the face. I'll be in town if you need me." Clover answered with a smile. Maria just chuckled as she watched her friend leave. As Clover left the inn, she bumped into Sanzo. She excused herself as she left for the nearest market.

"That girl looked familiar, why?" He asked his traveling companions. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe you've seen her in the mountains." Maria answered him instead.

"Hmm… you idiots get the rooms yet?" Sanzo asked the others.

"Yeah, it's one big room with four beds." Hakkai told him.

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

"When are you never?" Gojyo replied sarcastically.

Before they could start arguing and disturb the other people at the inn, Hakkai asked Maria for directions to the local tavern. She told him the information needed and they went on their way. They sat and ordered their food. After moments of uncharacteristic silence, Gojyo broke it.

"Sanzo, we over heard something interesting you should probably know." Gojyo told him.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"The girl from the mountain, Clover I believe the inn keeper called her, has been harboring yokai ready to go berserk." Hakkai told him.

"Yeah, but she somehow keeps them under control!" Goku managed to say between bites of food.

"Hmm…" _"That sounds a lot like the girl we need."_ Sanzo thought.

The rest of the day was spent yelling at Goku, flirting, sightseeing, gathering supplies, and gathering information. When they returned to the inn it was dark. The Sanzo group decided to turn in early that night. The next morning they saw Maria and Clover, in her battle attire with the dirty cloak, talking behind the front desk as they were leaving. The inn doors suddenly slammed open and startled everyone in the room. A yokai stood in the doorway panting.

"_Clover!_ The tribe, it's being attacked!" He told her in between breaths.

"_What?! _Come on Roscoe!" She commanded. The bird jumped off her shoulder and transformed into a giant wolf that was taller than she is, standing at about six feet, outside the inn doors. She mounted the wolf and grabbed the yokai's hand as the giant wolf bounded off to the mountain at a break neck speed, increasing with every step. The Sanzo group exited the building.

"We need to go back to the mountain." Sanzo told the others.

"Why?" Goku asked as the dragon turned into a jeep, allowing them to climb in and take off to the mountaintop.

"Because of what the three aspects told me." Sanzo grumbled, pulling out a cigarette.

"What _did_ the three aspects tell you?" Gojyo asked. Sanzo explained what he was informed of and plan. As he finished, they stopped at the place where Clover so kindly saved them from an attack. The jeep turned into a dragon again, as they wandered into the forrest. The sight that greeted them left them utterly speechless.

-

Hi… the nameless yokai can look however you want… Maria isn't important… she _might_ make one more appearance before I reuse her name for some other not important character sometime later in the story… That was not a spoiler… bye…


	3. Tribal Horrors

Hi…

-

The Sanzo group only stare at the carnage in shock, bodies were laying everywhere, all of them yokai. Sanzo got over his shock first.

"Come on dumbasses, we need to find this female yokai." Sanzo commanded. Suddenly a random yokai slid to a stop in front of them arms up in case they attacked him. When they didn't attack immediately, his arms lowered some, but he was still ready to fight.

"Who are you? Do you have any relation to the berserk yokai attacking us?" He demanded.

"I'm Sanzo and these are my slaves."

"_That asshole!"_ Goku and Gojyo thought angrily.

"_They should have seen that coming…"_ Hakkai thought unoffendedly.

"Shit, the leader's not going to like this." The yokai turned and ran deeper into the forrest.

"Let's follow him!" Goku said, running after the yokai after he was a good distance away, forcing the others joined in the chase.

As they followed the mysterious yokai, groups of berserk yokai attacked them; they quickly killed all that attacked them. Eventually they hid as they approached a clearing, where they saw Clover unconscious under a tree with an old woman kneeling over her. The old woman noticed them; she looked right past the yokai at them. The only reason they knew is because she made direct eye contact with each of them.

"Boskov, you need to work on your senses." She said, gesturing to the men who stalked him. The mysterious yokai, Boskov, whirled around and spotted the hiding Sanzo group.

"I guess I was wrong to assume you meant no harm." Boskov said, getting ready to attack.

"No Boskov, let them state their case first." The old woman told him, looking at the Sanzo group expectantly.

"We are here in search of someone." Sanzo told her, stepping out his hiding spot, the others following his lead.

"Who?" The old woman asked before the cries of a child were heard.

"Uncle? _Uncle!_ _UNCLE BOSKOV!!!"_ A young yokai boy ran out of the bushes and into one of Boskov's legs. The child sobbed and gasped for air as he tried to tell Boskov what was wrong. Boskov kneeled down to the child and cupped his little face with his rough hands.

"Jason, take several deep breaths, now tell me what happened."

"They found the safe house! The woman and children are being slaughtered!"

"Shit, stay here Jason."

"No, Boskov you stay, _I'll_ kill them." No one noticed Clover awaken and stand as Jason told them what happened.

"Clover, I have a better idea, how about we recruit help?" The old woman suggested.

"_Who,_ who, mother, who? Everyone else we tried said no, and there's no way in hell I'll trust a bunch of _strangers!"_ Clover snapped at the old woman.

"We make a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?"

"They get rid of the berserk yokai; we let them have who they're looking for." Clover was about to object when the old woman, her mother, interrupted her. "You can go fight the berserk yokai if they reject the offer, but you stay here if they accept." Clover turned to the Sanzo group.

"Will you or will you not accept the offer?" Clover asked them knowing she was about to sell someone's freedom.

"We accept your offer." Sanzo told her.

"Boskov, show them the way." She commanded.

Boskov nodded and turned in the direction that Jason ran in from. The Sanzo group followed right behind him. As they neared the safe house, the screams of woman and children could be heard. They stopped at the mouth of a cave, the screams echoed out of it.

"I'll stay out here in case more come." Boskov told them, resentfully he didn't want to trust the strangers any more than his leader, but the safety of the tribe was at stake.

"Come on, let's just save these people so we can take the girl and leave." Gojyo said, walking into the cave as the rest of the group followed, except Boskov.

They followed the screams to find a large group of children huddled together behind a small amount of woman, surrounded by bodies of mostly woman and a few children.

A group of ten yokai stood over all of them menacingly, ready to rape and kill them as they have done to the dead that surrounded them. One lone woman stood her ground, as she desperately tried to fight them off. Three unconscious yokai lay on the ground around her.

"_NO!_ There's _MORE!_" A little girl shrieked pointing at them.

The woman standing at the front threw a punch that could have done some damage to the berserk yokai's face if it wasn't slow enough for him to catch. He slammed her into the wall beside him and ripped her shirt and skirt, causing her to scream in pain.

"LEAH!" one of the children shrieked.

A child ran out of the huddled group and made a jump for the berserk yokai's neck, hoping to rip his throat out with her teeth, and save her brave older sister. The berserk yokai smacked the little girl with the back of his hand while she was in mid-air, easily sending her flying head first into the wall behind all the other children.

"_MIA!"_ The brave woman shrieked at the top of her lungs, reaching for her sister. But the yokai slammed her into the wall and prepared to force himself on her, when the handle of Gojyo's Shakujou hit him in the head, he dropped the scared girl on the ground as he fell.

"You should know you don't force yourself on a lady." Gojyo said as he held out a hand out to help the young woman up. She allowed herself to be helped up, then ran to help her mortally wounded sister.

The other berserk yokai turned to attack the Sanzo group, but one of the other women kicked the yokai that held her down, he had stupidly got off of her when his attention had changed. He hit the cave ceiling hard, leaving him dazed and disoriented.

"You…_ bitch…"_ he growled, advancing on the girl before he fell down dead, the bullet wound in his head sprayed blood.

"You got to admire the fighting spirit of these people." Hakkai said to no one in particular, blasting one of the other yokai with his kikou jutsu, causing him to disintegrate.

A yokai lunged at Goku; he just extended his Nyoi-Bo and stabbed it through the yokai's chest, killing him almost instantly. Goku kicked the body off Nyoi-Bo. Gojyo cut three more yokai in half, without harming the women they held captive. Hakkai disintegrated two more yokai. Goku managed to smash the skulls of two more yokai. Sanzo shot the three unconscious yokai, in case they would attack any of them if they got the chance to get up. With their job done, they turned to leave, when one of the children ran up to Sanzo's leg and grabbed his pants leg.

"Thank you for saving us." The young child said with big puppy-like eyes.

"Don't. We're just fulfilling our part of a deal." He told the child with cold eyes.

"Ugh… what deal?" One of the captive women demanded, standing up.

"You want details, ask the guy outside," Sanzo told her, walking out as the others followed him. When they stepped out of the cave they told Boskov their job was completed. The woman who stood her ground before, Leah, slowly and cautiously stepped out of the cave.

"_Boskov!"_ she called happily when she saw him. She ran up to him and tackled him in a hug, crying.

The other women and children stepped out of the cave when they heard Boskov's name. He got them to calm down, while some of the children opted to talk to the Sanzo group in hopes of reassuring words. They got what they were hoping for from Hakkai and Goku, but Sanzo and Gojyo were too cold for them to talk to.

"Come on, we have to hurry back to the clearing, Clover is left alone Jason and the elder." Boskov told them. One of the children noticed the shadow of a flying yokai pass overhead, in the direction of the clearing Clover, her mother, and Jason were located.

"_**Hurry!**_ There's _more!"_ He yelled pointing at the flying yokai.

Everyone chased after the flying yokai, but it reached the clearing before anyone else. They made it in time to see Jason lunge at the yokai and get smacked aside, rolling on the ground. The yokai dashed at Clover trying to grab her, but her mother jumped in the way. The yokai did the first thing that came to mind, it slashed Clover's mother and grabbed her.

"Argh! _Let __**me **__**GO**__**!**_" Clover screamed, thrashing around. "Holly, _ATTACK!"_ Clover commanded.

Suddenly the giant six foot tall wolf, Roscoe, leaped out of the trees and transformed into a giant silver bird with gold wings. The giant bird, Holly, sped at the yokai holding her master hostage. The yokai held clover up in front of his body. Holly never slowed down; she only adjusted her wings so she could knock his head off with her wing, which worked successfully.

The body floated for a few seconds then let go of Clover, Holly was under her and caught her without reopening any wounds or causing too much pain. Holly landed gracefully, Clover dismounted her, and she turned into the smaller version the Sanzo group saw on her shoulder the day she talked to the inn keeper.

"Boskov write a message for Holly to deliver to the humans. All of you look for injured and wounded. Could you give me a description of the person you're looking for here?" Clover addressed different people with each command.

"We're looking for the leader, we believe she a special power that could aid us in our quest." Hakkai told her.

"What is this quest, exactly?"

"We're looking for the cause of the yokai going berserk."Hakkai told her.

"We believe that your leader has ability repel the very cause. If not, all those people in the village down there would be dead." Sanzo said bluntly.

Boskov finished writing the note and gave it to Holly; she gently lifted herself off the ground and shot through the air to the village, arriving in seconds. Where Maria read the note and assembled help immediately. Within an hour half the town had been flown into the forest via Holly. The villagers treated all of the wounds each yokai from Clover's greatly diminished tribe.

"Maria, I-"Clover started but Maria interrupted her.

"_Don't _say it. You're _not_ moving this tribe." Maria snapped at her. Clover smiled to herself, she always knew she could depend on Maria.

"It's not _tribe_ that's moving…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I made a deal with those men over there, and now I _have_ to go with them."

"…So who's going to lead the tribe?"

"Boskov."

-

Hi… hope you liked it… um… I should probably mention this is an as I go story… the main story line I have down packed but… all events leading to the end are kind of random feel free to give ideas…


	4. Depressing departure

Hi…

-

"…_So who's going to lead the tribe?"_

"_Boskov."_

_-_

"_What?_ Have you gone _crazy?_ Didn't he just return after being gone for _six years?"_ Maria hissed at Clover.

"Yes, this is why I'm leaving you to watch him." Clover told her.

"_How?_ I'm a _human_, if you haven't noticed!"

"Right, and the tribe trusts you-"

"And the village trusts _you _and your_ tribe._ I fail to see how this makes any difference."

"It's for this _very_ reason that I can leave you to watch him: no one would think anything of it." Maria couldn't argue with the logic in Clover's response.

"Besides, I'm giving one last command before I resign as leader."

"Really, what?"

"I'm sending Leah and Mia to the sister tribes to tell them to be on stand-by."

"Stand-by for what?"

"In case if I need their help later."

"You _do _realize if they rejected helping your _tribe,_ they'll reject helping you _on your __**own**__."_

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try." Clover told her while standing up shakily to search for Leah and Mia.

After ten minutes of scanning faces, she found Leah hugging a sobbing Mia close. Clover strode over to them as she felt many pairs watching her, only four kept watching, The Sanzo Group.

"_The strangers are watching me… probably making sure I don't run off…"_ She thought to herself.

"Leader…" Leah said as Clover approached.

"I'm not going to be your leader for much longer." Clover told her. Mia and Leah looked up at her in shock.

"What… why…?" Leah asked her.

"Because I made a deal with the four strangers, the ones watching us right now." Clover told them, lightly gesturing her head in the direction of the Sanzo Group. Leah and Mia peered around Clover to look at them.

"_They __**are **__watching us…"_ They thought, looking back at Clover.

"Why haven't you told the rest of the tribe yet?" Mia asked her.

"Because I'm issuing one more order before I resign." At this Leah and Mia straitened up, waiting for their last order from Clover. "I want you two to go and tell the other tribes of what happened and to be ready for my request of help at any time."

"Even you not being leader anymore?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I'm going to tell them now."

"Even the humans?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Clover said, turning and striding into the middle of the large gathering, everyone who wasn't already watching immediately looked up at her, even the humans.

"Alright, listen up! I can't be the leader anymore. Boskov will be taking my place. Please don't let this hinder the friendship between the village and the tribe." She shouted.

"Why?" Boskov demanded, knowing the answer.

"Because a deal is a deal."

"Deal? What deal?" A villager asked her.

"The one I made with those strangers." Murmurs of "That's why they're still here!" sounded through the crowd.

"Are you leaving?" one of the children asked her.

"Yes."

"Will you ever be back, Ms. Clover?" one of the villagers asked.

"I'm not sure."

"At least stay tonight!" Jason cried while running up to Clover, when he reached her he hugged her legs with his little arms.

"Sure." She couldn't reject a crying child.

Maria walked up to Clover with a medical kit, as everyone else went back to what they were doing before the announcement, with the occasional glance up at Clover.

"Take off your cloak; I need to finish healing your wounds." She told Clover.

"You sure?" Clover asked her.

"Can't be any worse than the wounds you sustained before." Maria answered.

Clover looked at her skeptically before taking off her cloak. There was a collective gasp from Maria and anyone looking up, then even more gasps as the ones who weren't looking saw her wounds. Gojyo and Sanzo even dropped their cigarettes.

"O-oh my g-god…" Maria mumbled, stumbling backwards.

Clover had deep cuts all over her body, but what shocked really shocked everyone was the giant really deep cut that ran down her back. It had started to get infected.

"I warned you." Clover told her, sitting to wait for her friend to recover and heal her. Maria closed her gaping mouth and sat down to heal Clover. As soon as she sat down, Clover fell onto her side, the pain and loss of blood finally getting to her.

"Stupid. Why do you _always_ do this?" Maria whispered while healing her best friend. Later that night, after all the yokai were healed, the humans were returned to the village by riding Holly's back again.

Clover woke up the next morning and packed her stuff as she get ready to leave with the Sanzo group, with the help of Roscoe. She told the Sanzo Group she was ready to go, when she finished. The group of five walked out to the edge of the forrest, where the little white dragon turned into the jeep.

"_So that's how they get around… that's a bit strange."_ Clover thought to herself, as she pet mini-Holly.

Before she could climb into the jeep with her new traveling companions, cries of children yelling "wait" were heard. The Sanzo group turned around as the yokai children burst through the bushes, Jason leading them all.

"C-Clover, w-wait!" he gasped out. She noticed something in his hand.

"_Is that… a __**lei**__?"_ She thought as she kneeled down to their level.

"Here! We made it!" Jason told her holding up the lei.

"We made out of all your favorite flowers!" A yokai child told her.

"And some of our own!" Another told her.

"Thank you. I'll cherish it forever." She told them, letting Jason lift it over her head and place it on her neck. The children swarmed her into a group hug. They cried as they held her, some blew their runny noses on her cloak.

"Hey, hey, hey! How many times have I told you not to do that?" She told them. The children just smiled up at her.

"You promise to come back?" One of the smallest asked.

"You know I don't make promises I might not be able to keep." She told her.

"So that means no?" She asked, sadly.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The children looked down sadly. "But that doesn't mean I can't promise to try when all this is over." Clover told them, causing their hopes to rise. She stood up and hopped into the jeep.

"Bye-bye leader, return soon." The youngest yokai said, waving to her.

"I'm not your leader anymore. Now go home, _all_ of you." Clover told them, looking into the trees at the hiding adults.

Hakkai started the jeep and drove off, down the road. The Sanzo group drove down the mountain and through the small village. The human villagers waved to Clover as the Sanzo Group passed by. They kept on driving until dark, when they stopped at the woods and set up camp.

-

Hi… Roscoe/Holly is the same animal… she has more forms… what they are and their names will be revealed later… but the only time my multi-form OC is a boy is when she is Roscoe… other than that it's a girl… bye…


	5. Clover's kindness

Hi… please keep in mind that Roscoe is silver 6 foot wolf with gold eyes, teeth, and claws… and Holly is a gold and silver bird… I probably didn't make that clear before… enjoy…

-

The Sanzo group drove down the road in uncharacteristic and amazing silence. They never traveled with a girl, so Goku and Gojyo were left to stare dumbly.

"_How long are these guys going to __**stare**__ at me?"_ Clover thought irritably.

"I must say, I need to thank you." Sanzo said over his shoulder to Clover.

"_Sanzo __**thank**__ someone, that's __**hilarious**__!" _Gojyo thought.

"Really, for what?" She asked him.

"For getting these idiots to shut up." Sanzo told her.

"_Why would he thank me for something so **petty**?" _"Um… your welcome?" she said politely.

"The reason he's thanking you is because Gojyo and Goku tend to argue in every car ride to the next village." Hakkai informed her.

"_Oh joy..."_ Clover thought sarcastically but stayed silent.

At that time the jeep ran over a rock and caused it to jump, the silver and gold bird on Clover's left shoulder fluttered its wings angrily as the jeep whined in protest. Clover raised her hand in front of the bird; it hopped off her shoulder and onto her finger.

"Kris, you need to watch your balance." Clover chastised as the bird jumped off her finger and onto her lap. It turned into a small cat with gold eyes, legs, tail, and muzzle as well as a silver nose, body, head and claws.

"What's the story behind that... thing?" Sanzo asked her.

"It's too long to tell." she told him.

"I believe we have the time." Hakkai told her.

_"My god, these guys don't stop do they?" _"_Fine,_ I don't know much, but what I _do _know is that she is my guardian." Clover told them, hoping that would be enough to get them off her back.

"That thing's a _girl? _I thought it was a boy!" Goku said as he reached over to poke the cat, but Clover swatted his hand away.

"It depends." Clover told him.

"How is it able to change shape?" Gojyo asked her.

"I don't know, but she has more than one form she can transform into without always needing command from me." She answered.

"Really? I wanna see!" Goku said excitedly. Clover looked down at the cat in her lap for conformation. Kris just lifted the cloak and went under it and made herself comfortable on Clover's lap, with no intention of changing shape.

"There's your answer." Clover told him.

"Aw man! Can't you convince it to transform?" Goku asked her.

"She said no."

"But-"

"No."

"Ple-"

_"No."_ Clover glared at him.

_"This girl's kinda stubborn." _Gojyo thought to himself. Clover closed her eyes and fell asleep, or so it seemed.

"Nice first impression, monkey." Gojyo taunted.

"Shut the hell up!" Goku snapped at him.

"Don't get mad at me because you ruined your chance at becoming the girl's friend, monkey boy." Gojyo continued.

"Shut up before I fuck you up!" Goku almost shouted at him.

_"I knew it. They are gay." _Clover thought as she listened to Goku and Gojyo's exchange. _"And I can understand why... Sanzo, I believe... thanked me. These guys are **really **annoying..." _

She sensed something dangerous in the air, so she tapped Kris' three times on the paw under the cloak. Kris climbed out of the cloak and transformed into mini-Holly, mini-Holly took off into the air, transformed into giant Holly, and flew ahead. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Sanzo group.

"Hey, where did her giant bird go?" Goku asked, watching it fly away.

"Maybe the girl was too bitter for it to take any more." Gojyo joked.

_"Bastard."_Clover thought angrily.

"Why don't we ask her?" Goku stated as he reached over to wake her up, even though she wasn't asleep. She surprised him when her eyes suddenly opened.

She lifted her hands out of her cloak and gripped the limiter on her left wrist, twisting it. Gojyo and Goku immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Hey, whoa, whatever you're thinking of doing probably doesn't require you to take off your limiter!" Gojyo told her.

"He's right! Nothing good will come of it!" Goku agreed, but their persuasion fell on deaf ears.

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be fine." She said just before she pulled off the power limiter. Holly returned over head and dipped down low, just enough for Clover to jump up and grab onto her leg, which is exactly what she did. Holly flew farther up the road with Clover still hanging on.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Goku shouted at her but she kept flying ahead. He noticed something falling but couldn't figure out what it was... until it hit him in the head. "Ow! Hey is that her limiter?"

"Yeah, it is." Gojyo said as he picked it up. "There's a note."

"Then read it, dumbass." Sanzo grumbled. _"Great, I got to deal with another idiot now."_

"It says: **_I'll be back, give me at least ten minutes -Clover_**" Gojyo read out loud.

"Well at least I can follow them, the bird is flying right over the road." Hakkai told them.

"Probably for just that propose." Gojyo supposed.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get the girl back, so follow her." Sanzo snapped. Suddenly a strange calming feeling washed over them. Having been watching the girl the whole time, Hakkai assumed it was right after she let go of the bird and fell out of sight behind the trees.

When the Sanzo group broke through the trees into the clearing beyond, someone was slammed into the tree right next to them. They looked over and saw that Clover pinned a winged youkai to the tree by the neck. Another winged youkai lunged at her, she threw her arm back and the youkai stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground screaming in pain with knives sticking out off her arms and stomach.

"I'll get to you in a sec, so wait your turn." She said as she turned her attention back to the youkai she has pinned to the tree.

"Alright, I want answers, who are you and why did you attack my tribe?" She demanded.

"I'm not obliged to tell you." He told her.

"_Don't _test me, you won't like when I'm testy..." She threatened.

"Sorry, little lady, but I ain't gonna tell ya."

_"That accent..."_ "Your not from this side of the world, are you?"

_"This side of the world', is she from the same area as Hazel and Gat?"_Sanzo wondered as the others ran ahead to take out the other winged youkai.

"I don' know you tell me." Clover growled then threw him in the middle of the clearing, she walked over to the youkai on the ground, and threw her at the first youkai. Holly follwed her lead and threw the youkai into the pile. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai caught on to what they were doing and threw the ones they attacked into the pile as well.

"You got a good thing going here." Gojyo complimented Clover. She thanked him as she pulled out a long rope and approached the pile of angry and subdued youkai. She tied the rope around the piled up youkai and proceeded to fire questions at them.

"Who are you?"

"Just a bunch of passing youkai that you attacked for no reason."

"Sure, if you call attacking a group of defenseless children no reason." Clover said as she gestured to a patch of bushes. Holly turned into a giant version Kris and walked over to them then laid down in front of it. When she did, a young girl's head slowly but caustiously lifted out the bushes.

"Don't worry, your safe." Clover called out to the kids, then turned to the rest of the Sanzo group, "You still have my power limiter?" Goku handed her the bracelet back. She thanked him as she slipped it back on her left wrist.

The little girl saw the tied up youkai that attacked her and turned back into the bushes. She resurfaced holding an heavily injured boy, she turned back to the bushes and mumbled something, then a boy, a girl, and a baby stood up. She walked up to Clover, with the injured boy, and looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Please... help my cousin..." She begged Clover.

"We can't help those kids, leave them here." Sanzo told Clover.

"What's your name, kid?" Clover asked the little girl.

"Lela..." She answered.

"Give me at least an hour." Clover said, turning to Sanzo.

"Fine, any longer and we're leaving them." He granted.

"But Sanzo, what if they die?" Goku asked.

"Not our problem." He grumbled. Clover gestured for Kris to walk over to her. Clover took off her cloak and helped the children on Kris' back. Clover wrapped the injured boy in her cloak and gently climbed onto Kris' back while holding the boy.

"Alright, hold on tight." She warned them. They did as requested and gripped Kris' fur so hard it made her wince. Clover lifted her right hand, because she held the boy in her left arm, and reins appeared on Kris' muzzle and in Clover's hand.

"Kris, start out slow." Clover commanded her. Kris nodded and started trotting, increasing her speed with every step. Soon she was running full speed.

"Brace yourselves." Clover told the kids, but they didn't know what they were readying themselves for. Kris started picking up even more speed by the quarter second. Twenty-five minutes minutes after they left the clearing, (not including take off) they arrived at a small town.

"Is there a medic here?" Clover asked the closest person, he pointed to a random building behind him. Clover thanked him and lead Kris to the building. She helped the children off Kris and they walked into the building. A nurse walked up to them and gasped.

"What happened to him?" She asked. Clover looked down at Lela.

"We were attacked..." She mumbled. The nurse nodded and took the boy from Clover's arms. She turned to Lela.

"All of you stay together, I might see you again sometime tomorrow." Clover told them as she began to leave the building.

"Wait!" The second little girl called to her. "What's your name? I'm Mimi!"

"Mimi! What are you doing?" The boy hissed at her.

"Max, we have to thank the one who saved us! She at least deserves to know our names!" Mimi hissed back.

"It's okay, my name is Clover."

"Well... Thank you Ms. Clover, for helping us in our time of need." Lela said, bowing to Clover.

"Thank you..." the other two said as they followed their sister's lead.

"It was my pleasure." Clover told them with a kind smile. Then the baby reached up to Clover, surprising them all. Clover didn't want to be rude, so she picked the child out of Mimi's arms.

"Wow... Matt never reaches out to anyone but us..." Max mumbled. Matt, the baby, hugged Clover and kissed her, to say the least she was suThet rprised.

"Fank foo Fwover." He attempted to thank her. Clover just smiled and handed him back to Mimi.

"Good-bye, you'll be fine if you stay here." Clover said as she left. _"Shit I only have ten minutes to get back."_

Clover hopped on Kris' back and took off at full speed, back to where she left the rest of the Sanzo group.

-

"Where is she? It's getting boring waiting for her!" Goku whined.

"She won't make it back in time." Gojyo concluded.

"Oh I beg to differ." Hakkai said, pointing to the trees that seem to be shaking in the dark.

"What's that?" Goku asked as he squinted to figure out what it was. Then Clover's voice could be vaguely heard shouting at Kris to slow down.

"Whoa! Kris, _slow down,_ _**slow the fuck down**! GET OUTTA THE WAY!!!"_Clover shouted. Kris slid across the the clearing as she tryed to stop, but she was running too fast. Then she tripped over a large rock and sent Clover flying, hitting a tree face first and slid down to the ground.

"Ow..." She groaned. Goku helped her up and asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine..."

_"This girl doesn't **seem** very dangerous."_Hakkai thought.

_"**That** was funny!"_Gojyo thought as he held back the urge to laugh.

_"I have a feeling that this girl will bring alot of trouble... But is what they said about this girl really true?"_Sanzo looking back at the tied up youkai. "Alright, dumbasses, let's go!"

* * *

Hi... I have nothing to say... bye...


	6. To the Mountain!

Hi… I know it's been a few weeks… I was working on Family Ties… enjoy…

-

It had been almost a month since the Sanzo group had Clover and her pet join as their new companions. But, after extensively questioning her, Sanzo figured out something that could jeopardize the safety of his idiotic traveling companions, her pack mentality. So he decided to tell her the cold, hard truth.

"If you ever want to live while traveling with us, get rid of your pack mentality." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"To survive with us you shouldn't give a rat's ass about other people, unless it has anything to do with us."

"Why? That seems kind of cruel, especially since you're a priest."

"It doesn't matter, you need to learn that."

"I get what your saying: don't help other people, but your willing to take advantage of them?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do to survive."

Roscoe suddenly jumped out of Clover's lap and proceeded to jump around the car, ending in Clover's lap again. He sat down in her lap and wagged his tail happily.

"Alright fine, as long as I get to take advantage of the tribes I use to belong to."

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asked her.

"One of the small broken off groups of the main tribe, one I use to lead, are living on top of the small mountain up the road. Thing is they're a bunch of kids, self-sufficient, but still kids."

"It looks like we'll get there by the time night falls." Hakkai informed.

"I know, so you might as well drive us there."

"Why?" Goku asked her.

"Because they're going to find a way to force me to go there."

"How?" Gojyo asked, skeptical that a group of kids could pull a fast one on them (trick them).

"Attacking us, acting like a stranger in trouble, running in front of the car, hypnotism, one time one of those little brats fell on me while I was sleeping under a tree."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble, just drive past them Hakkai." Sanzo commanded, looking over his shoulder at Clover. He was going to ask her a question when a small rock flew by his face, missing it by barely an inch.

"I should have probably mentioned that one of them has really good aim." Clover said out loud.

"Thanks, it would've been nice if you mentioned that _before_I almost got killed by a pebble!" Sanzo snapped at her.

Clover decidedly turned her head away and watched the trees go by. Sanzo was going to snap at her again, but she seemed to be really focusing on the horizon they had passed days ago. Then a sudden wave of calm hit the Sanzo group, and it was strong, because Sanzo himself immeadiately calmed down, and just couldn't mad for some reason.

_"This must be the girl's power to reverse the effect of the negative waves in the area. This** must** be the reason the Three aspects told me that I have to bring this annoying brat with me." _Sanzo thought. He soon realized that more positive waves were responding from the direction of the mountain top that Clover pointed out earlier.

She lifted up Roscoe up to her eye level and glared at him as she said, "They're going to try to make me do the ritual of purification, take their side and I _will_ throw you off the mountain." Roscoe started to shake in fear, Clover threw him off a mountain before, and he knows she's not afraid to do it again. "Besides, Lilac is there, if your good i'll let you see her." Roscoe's tail started wagging and he licked her cheek. "My lap's getting cold."

"Whos' Lilac?" Goku asked.

"His girlfriend."

"Your _dog _has a _girlfriend_?" Gojyo asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, why?"

"I find that hard to believe." Gojyo told her skeptically.

"Go to hell."

"How can your dog have a girlfriend, but you not have a boyfriend?" Goku asked her.

"Does it matter?" She snapped.

"Geez, calm down."

"Sorry, it's a bit of a touchy subject for me."

"I'm probably gonna regret this... what happened?" Gojyo asked her

"When I was a kid, I had this really huge crush on one of my best friends, and my parents arranged a marrage for us. Then the tribe was attacked one day and he disappeared. I never saw him again, I wonder if he's even still alive..."

"I don't think so." Sanzo told her.

"I must agree with Sanzo, there is no way a kid can be kidnapped by a group of yokai and survive." Hakkai agreed.

"Hm..."

"I think that means she agrees." Goku said out loud.

"Being stuck on that isn't good for your health." Gojyo told her.

"Moving on is the best choice, you know." Hakkai agreed

"I already have."

"Say, how long ago did this happen?" Goku asked her.

"About ten years ago." Gojyo and Goku stared at her, Sanzo didn't care and Hakkai was too busy driving too look.

"This happened ten years ago and your still stuck on it?" Gojyo inquired.

"I'm not-"

"We're at the foot of the mountain, let's go." Sanzo said impatiently. All five got out of the jeep and it turned back into Hakuryu. They climbed the stairs all the way up the small mountain. When they got to the top, a large group of kids surrounded them, looking ready to pounce.

-

Hi... I won't update for a while... see ya!


End file.
